Egoista
by Naoko-eri
Summary: No puedo estar con los dos pero no soportaria lastimar a alguno... o talvez es esta la excusa que me quiero creer y en realidad no quiero ver a ninguna de los dos ser feliz lejos de mi, talvez si soy egoista
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno hace mucho que no escribo T_T yo lo se y tambien se que tengo algo sin completar pero es que me vinieron unas ganas increibles de escribir este fic. Por que bueno yo se que la mayoria de mis lectoras son fanaticas de Ino, y ella pues con el único que siempre a querido estar es con Sasuke asi que por esta vez dejemos que asi sea jeje este fic sucederá en un universo alterno pero las personalidades serán las mismas es que siempre que leo sasuino según ino nunca se fija en Sasuke y es el quien empieza todo por eso yo hize un cambio de papeles jeje será por que me ha tocado estar enamorada de un chico frio jejeje espero no ofender a nadie con mi perpectiva

-**diálogos es decir todo lo que dicen jejeje-**

_-Pensamientos todo lo que piensan n.n-_

Por cierto recuerden que odio a Temari con todo mi corazoncito, Sakura pues no me cae muy bien que digamos

Sasuke era vicepresidente de la compañía que fundo su familia hace, ya varias generaciones la verdad era que muy pronto le tocaría el mando, ya que su hermano Itachi, el ahora presidente nunca quizo hacerse cargo de ella, es más Itachi trataba de ser lo mas incompetente posible.

Por su parte Sasuke siempre trataba de ser notado como posible nuevo presidente y por eso pasaba noches enteras analizando los movimientos, firmas y las alianzas con otras grandes empresas. Pero la Alianza mas favorable y con mucho dinero en juego estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sasuke sabia que si la conseguía su padre tendría que tragarse todos sus reproches y darle a el, el puesto de presidente, fue así que Sasuke estudio todas las posibles ofertas, todas las posibles objeciones, toda una semana sin dormir hasta que el gran día llego.

**-Demonios! me quede dormido.-** - Sasuke miró el despertador, lo apago se dio una ducha, se cambio con el traje mas elegante que tenia y esto era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que tenia como cien trajes. -** Todavía estoy a tiempo vamos Sasuke –** Se abrochó los botones de la camisa lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo las llaves de su coche y salio en marcha a su empresa.

Cuando estaba por llegar vio a su Padre; estaba en la puerta de la sala de reuniones mirando su reloj.

- **En cinco segundos serán las 9:00 ,1...2...3...4**

**5 papá –** - Sasuke finjio algo de calma, la verdad es que había subido las escaleras corriendo ganando al ascensor.

**-Muy puntual para mi gusto, -** - en tono muy serio mientras Sasuke se limitaba a abrir la puerta. -** Espera –** Lo agarro de la mano - **primero te diré las reglas del juego en este momento no hay nadie en la sala de reuniones claro nadie de nuestra compañía solo esta la presidenta de Leytong asi que te jugaras todo al cien por ciento. -** Termino con sus "recomendaciones" y solto entonces la mano de Sasuke para luego irse tranquilamente.

**-No se si es mucha confianza o simplemente ya no me quiere ver en la empresa. -** Sasuke Ingreso a la sala de juntas.

**-Buenas dias.** - - una voz femenina muy familiar.

**-Buenas dias lamento la espera. **- Hizo una reverencia para luego limitarse a ver a la mujer de aquella voz. **- **_Dios no ella por que_**. -** Pensó mientras tomo asiento

**-Sasuke te acuerdas de mi!. **- La pelirroja se levanto de donde estaba sentada para ir detrás de el y abrazarlo.

_-U.u de haber sabido que eras tu no me mataba estudiando toda la semana T_T podría haber dormido mas..._- **La verdad es que si **– - fingiendo interés, era necesario fingirlo si quería cerrar el trato

**-Enserio como me llamo?**

**-Karin...**

**-SI!, yo sabia que tu no me podías olvidar, Sasuke estoy tan feliz. -** Y lo abrazo con mas fuerza

**-Karin me lastimas.** -

**-uy, perdón no me di cuenta. **- Lo soltó y se limito a sentarse. - **Bueno pero hablemos de negocios. - **Cambio su cara a una mas seria.

_-Por la cara que puso creo que no sera tan fácil como pensé. -_ – **Bueno este es el contrato que quiero proponerte veras las... -** No pudo terminar

**-Lo ACEPTO! donde firmo!.**

_-Si fue como pensaba esta niña sigue siendo igual de tonta._ - **Pues aquí.**

**-Me prestas una pluma?**

**-Claro aquí tienes .** - Se la entregaba pero antes de dársela Karin lo agarro del brazo.

**-No sera tan fácil debes prometerme una cita**

-"_La misma tonta de siempre pero la compañía esta primero ademas que puede ser lo peor que pueda pasar"._ - **Esta bien te lo prometo.**

**-Bueno entonces añadamos esa clausula en otra hoja mira ya la tengo fotocopiada y todo dice que la cita sera cuando yo quiera y en caso de reusarte se anulara el trato **

_-"No, me equivoque, su grado de estupidez ha aumentado"_- **Esta bien firmemos.**

Fue la conferencia mas corta en la historia de Uchiha-Company, la mas productiva, y la mas peculiar por la clausula del final.

Karin se fue y Sasuke fue promovido a Presidente, trabajo todo ese día poniendo en orden los líos que Itachi había dejado pendientes creyendo que su asenso tardaría mas, eran las diez de la noche la compañía estaba cerrada y solo un hombre en ella Sasuke quien se preparaba apenas para irse el sueño lo estaba consumiendo, salio del edificio para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo y lo peor que su auto había sido llevado por transito aunque recordaba haberlo dejado en el lugar de parqueo lo mas seguro era que esto fue obra de su padre como un "regalito" por su ascenso.

**-El nuevo presidente camina a su departamento!.** - Decía entre dientes Sasuke mientras caminaba solo con el traje elegante con las manos en los bolsillos ya que no tenia efectivo al salir tan rápido se le había olvidado. Entonces la lluvia empeoro y su estado también, el sueño estaba en su cúspide se sentó para descansar fue lo ultimo que sintió.

**-Mierda! no hay ni un... taxi, estoy obligada a irme a pie, yo la nueva directora del hospital de Konoha T_T .** - Decía una linda Rubia con gabardina y paraguas. - **Definitivamente estos zapatos son los que mejor se ven pero no los mas cómodos necesito un descanso. **- Diciendo esto Ino se fue a sentar a la banca en donde se esperaban autobuses. -** U.u mucho mejor pero...** - Ino volteo y vio recostado en la otra punta de la banca a Sasuke . - **OH! por dios es Sasuke! Dios dios dios dios!. **- Se voltio no quería parecer tan obvia. -** Hola.. Sasuke no se si me recuerdas yo soy Ino de la preparatoria... -** No obtuvo respuesta se sintió decepcionada. " _siempre fue frió y muy serio pero nunca me había ignorado U_U no tiene caso que me quede sentada mejor me voy"_. - Se puso de pie y camino en dirección de Sasuke lo miro de lado. - **Esta dormido!**. - - señalándolo con el dedo. - **No me ignoraba !**.- Diciendo esto se volvió a sentar un poco mas cerca de el empujándolo un poco para que se despertara pero fue en vano entonces noto un leve sonrojo. -** Hasta dormido lo pongo nervioso **.- - dijo en broma pero ella sabia lo que significaba, era fiebre y para comprobarlo puso su delicada mano en la frente de Sasuke. - **Dios estas Ardiendo! no puedes quedarte aquí en este estado ni yo puedo llevarte a casa T_T dios tendré que pedirle el favor a Shika, Temari se molestara mucho JA! Me vale es una bruja. -** En diez minutos llego Shikamaru ayudo a cargar a Sasuke y los llevaba al departamento de Ino.

-En el auto de Shikamaru camino a la casa de Ino-

**-Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte** – - Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio

**-E?**- Ino puso cara de desconcierto

**-Si fuiste ascendida y te encontraste con el amor de tu vida deberías estar feliz**. - Llegaron y Shikamaru sacaba a Sasuke del auto.

**-No es el amor de mi vida-** Decía Ino mientras tapaba con un paraguas a Shikamaru y Sasuke detrás de ellos

**-Yo creo que si, nunca pudiste querer a nadie por que siempre estuvo presente en tus pensamientos.-** - Shikamaru ya estaba dentro del edificio cargando a Sasuke

**-No es cierto!**- grito detrás de Shikamaru

**-Dime alguna vez me quisiste!**!-Shikamaru la volteo a ver ya estaban en el ascensor.

Ino y Shikamaru habían estado en una relación de tres años que se destruyo el día que Ino se quedo dormida en la casa de Shikamaru y entre sueños dijo - "_Sasuke ..._" en casi un susurro que Shikamaru alcanzo a oír. Ino se lamentaba tener que soñar con Sasuke a diario pero nunca pensó que hablaba dormida.

**-Claro que si! ademas tu fuiste el que termino con todo y que recuerde no te costo mucho tiempo olvidarme! .-** Saliendo del ascensor como la pareja que pelea con el hijo que se durmió en el paseo

**-Mucho tiempo ! tu crees acaso que lo hecho si quiera!**!. - - mientras Ino le abría la puerta de su departamento

**-Lo podría jurar por lo feliz que te ves con Temari!**. - Shikamaru estaba muy molesto entro en absoluto silencio a paso rápido a la habitación de Ino dejo a Sasuke en la cama suspiro y fue en dirección de Ino que estaba recostada en la puerta.

**-Temari sabe bien a quien amo...** - Shikamaru se acerco al rostro de Ino .- **La que no se da cuenta es otra... **- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

**-Por esto es que ya no te llamo!.** - - mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de habitación. Ino se limito a llorar ella sabia que había algo de cierto en lo que el decía pero si lo había querido y mucho y que el la terminara de esa manera le había dolido de sobre manera, si la quería por que termino con eso tan hermoso que tenían, ella sabia cual había sido su error soñar con Sasuke pero eso no cuenta como infidelidad por que Shikamaru se enfado tanto no lo entendía. En ese momento Sasuke se movió – o**h! Por dios me olvide que tenia un paciente- **Se limpio las lagrimas y se incorporo. -** Vamos a ver primero quitemos la fiebre con unos paños húmedos**- Se fue al baño trajo un recipiente con agua y los paños, los llevo hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke se los colocaba mientras lo tocaba con la máxima dulzura posible- **Sasuke... has adquirido un rostro mas maduro ... definitivamente estas mas atractivo.** -Ino se paso la noche dando cuidados a su paciente le acomodo las frazadas sacandole la ropa previamente con lo que Sasuke apenas babulsio ya que la fiebre lo había dejado completamente inconsciente, Cuando ya hubo terminado metió toda su ropa a la lavadora y luego a la secadora, la plancho y la dejo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama ( donde obviamente estaba Sasuke jeje es que generalmente me paso muchos detalles y quiero que este fic salga bien)- **Haber que mas, ya se, una toalla! por si se levanta antes que yo y se quiere dar una ducha**- trajo la toalla y la acomodo encima de la pila de ropa planchada –** Es la toalla mas grande que tengo espero que le sea util n.n **- Ino estaba agotada se llevo un convertor a la sala de espera y durmió en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente

**-Luz ... pero que diablos... que hora es?**? - Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente mas los abría mas era su sorpresa al encontrarse en un cuarto bastante femenino. - _"-.- espero que Karin no tenga nada que ver con esto es un tanto obsesiva_. - Se incorporo en el extremo de la cama ahí fue donde noto que estaba desnudo- **que hice?**. - - dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza cuando miro el velador que tenia al lado donde encontró toda su ropa limpia y planchada y unas toallas. - **Querer recordarlo seria inútil mejor me voy a dar una ducha y luego a la oficina ya daré las disculpas del caso después. **- tomo las toallas dedujo donde estaría la ducha y entro. El ruido de la ducha despertó a Ino que dormía en el sofá pero cuando se encontró completamente despierta bueno por lo menos consciente la ducha se paro.

**-.- debí soñarlo todo mejor me doy una ducha.** - Fue a su habitación todo estaba en orden y ni rastro de Sasuke.- **Creo que la de la fiebre era yo. **–

Les gusto? que opinan de la idea? Jeje ya tengo capis avanzados pero sugerencias me vendrían muy bien para saber y que me llegue la inspiración para continuar el fic por que cuando esta se me va se me va pues tiene como resultado fics incompletos como los que tengo por eso pero prometo forzarme a inspirarme en este verano que para mi país cae a fines de año plss sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a mejorar :D siéntanse libres de expresarse las quiere!

NAoko-Eri


	2. Capítulo 2

les traigo la conti. Y Este fic sera con actualización semanal que significa?, es un capi por semana, los reviews de verdad verdad inspiran asi que, yo creo que puedo seguir escribiendo si ustedes me escriben. – Este capi es un poco más largo por que?, por que si lo cortaba en el mismo número de hojas que el anterior no habría suspenso ni emoción jeje, también me di cuenta de algo, y es que en el anterior capi no deje espacio entre mis comentarios y el fi casi que ahora hay un gran espacio :D

-**Dialogos-**

_-"Pensamientos"-_

A la mañana siguiente

**-Luz ... pero que diablos... que hora es?**? - Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente mas los abría mas era su sorpresa al encontrarse en un cuarto bastante femenino. - _"-.- espero que Karin no tenga nada que ver con esto es un tanto obsesiva_. - Se incorporo en el extremo de la cama ahí fue donde noto que estaba desnudo- **que hice?**. - - dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza cuando miro el velador que tenia al lado donde encontró toda su ropa limpia y planchada y unas toallas. - **Querer recordarlo seria inútil mejor me voy a dar una ducha y luego a la oficina ya daré las disculpas del caso después. **- tomo las toallas dedujo donde estaría la ducha y entro. El ruido de la ducha despertó a Ino que dormía en el sofá pero cuando se encontró completamente despierta bueno por lo menos consciente la ducha se paro.

**-.- debí soñarlo todo mejor me doy una ducha.** - Fue a su habitación todo estaba en orden y ni rastro de Sasuke.- **Creo que la de la fiebre era yo. **- Fue a coger una toalla no encontró las que usualmente usaba pero no lo sumo importancia a esto. Se desvistio y cubrió con la toalla dispuesta a entrar a la ducha, giro la perilla y como si eso hubiera encendido la ducha la escucho. - **O.o! Dios.!**. - Ino vio el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke lleno de jabon era por eso que había apagado la ducha se estaba jabonando, Ino llevo las manos a su rostro olvidándose de que una de ellas sostenía la toalla.

_-Ino con que eras tú, tu cuerpo se ha formado muy bien en este tiempo_. - pensó mientras se enrojecía levemente. - ino Sintió entonces algo de brisa

**-Dios!.** - Alzo la toalla con rapidez y salio de la ducha, corrió hasta el baño de visitas que contaba con su propia ducha, se acerco a la puerta para escuchar si Sasuke venia pero eso no paso ya que Sasuke solo se inmuto unos segundos para luego pensar que seria mejor que hablaran los dos vestidos continuando así con su ducha. **- La ducha esta sonando Sasuke no ha cambiado en nada ... pero sera mejor que yo también haga lo mismo. **- Ino se ducho y fue con mucha cautela a su habitación

**-No saldré de aquí hasta que tu me digas. **- -dijo Sasuke desde el baño, había escuchado los pasos de Ino

**-Esta ... esta bien **– Ino se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo si lo recordaba bien Sasuke no era la persona mas paciente del mundo.**- Ya estoy lista. - **Sasuke salio entonces del baño encontró a Ino sentada en una esquina de la cama con unos tacones cerrados blancos, una mini falda de tela ploma y una camisa manga corta con los primeros dos botones sueltos dejando ver algo del buen cuerpo de Ino y lo bien dotada que esta. Sasuke entro en silencio bajo la mirada de Ino cuando estuvo a cinco pasos de ella, Ino se paro viéndose todavía mejor. - **De seguro quieres una explicación –** Comenzó Ino

**-Yo creo que la merezco**- - Sasuke mientras se acercaba mas a Ino

**-Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer...**. - Ino se puso nerviosa Sasuke se sonrió de la idea de ponerla tan nerviosa y se acerco aun mas a ella y a su rostro agachándose un poco.

**-Ayer? **- - en tono muy sensual es que simplemente adoraba como ponía a Ino siempre lo adoro. Ino solo trago saliva y hablo con un tono mas suave.

**-Yo te encontré en la parada del autobús tenias los síntomas de un posible resfriado ademas de cansancio has dormido bien ? **- Ino levanto la cabeza, - _"ya no la intimido tanto como antes" - Pensó_ Sasuke pero lo cierto era que Ino había madurado y todo lo relacionado con el estado de salud para ella siempre era tema serio Sasuke desistió de su táctica se alejo del rostro de Ino.

**-La verdad es que...** - _"un momento por que tengo que darle explicaciones a Ino"_

**-La verdad? **- Ahora era Ino quien se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. -** No dormiste bien verdad?**

_-"Desde cuando es ..."_ **La verdad es que me he desvelado las ultimas noches..**

**-Lo sabia! **.- Ino muy satisfecha de que sus análisis sean siempre tan certeros.

**-Ino, si lo recuerdo bien tu querías estudiar medicina... eres doctora?**

**-Doctora? y todavía lo dudas... soy la directora del hospital mas grande de este lado de Japón !-** - con un puño al aire bastante feliz noto que tanta felicidad dejo a un Sasuke un poco asustado. - -**Por la ropa que llevas creo que estudiaste Ingeniería Industrial y ahora con todo ese conocimiento estas a cargo de la empresa de tu familia no?**

**-La verdad es que apenas ayer me dieron ese puesto y te equivocas yo estudie Ingenieria Industrial, Economia, Marketing y Administración de Empresas claro tarde mas en salir pero...**

**-O.o cuanto tardaste?**

**-siete años...**

**-siete años! en acabar cuatro carreras! T_T yo tarde ocho pero en especializarme...**

**-en?**

**-en ?**

**-en que te especializaste**

**-ahh jeje soy neurocirujana n.n**

**-.- pero ese no es un titulo cualquiera y lo dices como si nada**

**-jeje es que para mi siempre fue mi sueño dominar la mente controlarla, y al poder estar tan cerca de los cerebros siento que estoy un poco mas cerca de eso.**

**-Tu sueño es un tanto raro te lo han dicho?**

**-Si Sakura, me lo dice amenudo T_T**

**-Sakura? mmmm.. si mas lo recuerdo tu y ella eran amigas, las dos eran porristas no?**

**-Si! me alegra ver que no te olvides de los viejos amigos, y dime tu sigues en contacto con Naruto?**

**-Naruto? pues la verdad es que el esta de luna de miel...**

**-luna de miel!**

**-Si se caso con aquella chica tímida de la secundaria creo que también era amiga tuya Hinata...**

**-que! Hinata se caso T_T la verdad es que nos separamos después de la secundaria no la volví a ver por lo de las universidades y eso**

**-Pues si como pasa el tiempo, y dime Ino tu estas casada? **- Sasuke sabia la respuesta a su pregunta por el departamento y la habitación aun muy femeninos.

**-Yo la verdad es que ...**

**-comprometida?**

**-noo! Como crees en este momento estoy sin pareja. **- "_ me lo suponía creo que podría divertirme un poco después de todo Ino no esta nada mal" _- Pensaba Sasuke mientras se la imaginaba como hace momentos atrás sin nada de ropa – **Y tu Sasuke?**

**-La verdad es que yo. **- Sasuke se acerco mas a Ino, a lo que ella reacciono sentándose en la cama. - **yo estoy –** Se acerco aun mas Ino quedo recostada y el encima de ella -** casado y mi esposa se quedara muy disgustada al enterarse que me quede en la casa de una bella chica. - **Ino solo trago saliva mientras el rostro de Sasuke rozaba el suyo.

**-Y si disgustara mas si continuas con esto. -** - dijo apenas Ino tratándose de parar de la cama, Sasuke no se lo permitió la sujeto de las muñecas obligandola a recostarse. - _" oh no! Sasuke ... quiere aprovecharse de mi! cuantas veces he soñado con esto pero nunca pensé que me causaría tanto miedo el tenerlo así."_

**-tonta... No estoy casado de hecho estoy igual que tu**. - - acercándose poco a poco a los labios de Ino,Ino trato de escaparse de su rostro metiendo con mas fuerza la cabeza en la cama - "_Me encanta siempre estar en control de la situación_" - Pensaba mientras sonreía para si y cerraba los ojos pero entonces sintió los labios de Ino y sus brazos rodeandole el cuello. -

-"_Dios! en que estoy pensando! bueno es solo un impulso ademas el lo iba a hacer conmigo y yo estaría temerosa... pero que diablos yo se ... lo mucho que esperaba esto perdoname Sakura yo se que tu también lo quieres pero, yo también... y lo peor es que creo que sigo igual de enamorada de el que en la secundaria". _- Pensaba Ino mientras se concentraba en su beso dulce con movimientos lentos como si quisiera grabarse para siempre la forma de los labios de Sasuke, pero de un momento a otro Sasuke profundizo mas el beso poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Ino, el lo volvió salvaje, violento, parecía que su boca no se saciaba, Ino no hacia mas que intentar saciarlo se agarraba con mas fuerza al cuello de Sasuke, Sasuke se presionaba mas y mas contra sus labios soltando la espalda de ino y besándola sobre la cama, pero entonces sucedió Sasuke necesitaba de aire, Ino podía resistir un poco mas debido a su época en la piscina, Sasuke dejo de besarla entonces Ino se dio cuenta de esto y volvió a depositarle los besos dulces del principio para después soltarlo por completo, Sasuke se paro vio la imagen de Ino recostada con el pelo algo desecho y la blusa abierta dejando ver ahora el sujetador, lo que dio una vista de los atractivos senos de Ino . - "_mierda! Podía haber aprovechado para por lo menos sentirlos"_ penso para luego fijarse la hora solo quince minutos lo separaban de llegar tarde. -** Ya es tarde... **- - mientras se volteaba y se limitaba a salir, cuando sintió unos brazos en los hombros y la preciosa sensación de que lo de hace un momento no solo lo había dejado excitado a el.

**-Espera por favor. - **Ino lo había abrazado por la espalda como lo hacia desde que era pequeña hasta el ultimo día de la secundaria. -** Dime... que ese beso no te gusto y yo te prometo que te dejo irte. **- Sasuke no pudo decirlo por que sabia que significaría nunca mas poder hacerlo y la verdad es que le había gustado demasiado era la primera vez que una chica aguantaba uno de sus salvajes besos y todavía le quedaran ganas para dar unos cuantos de los suyos. - **Lo sabia! sabes Sasuke a mi también me gusto... y mucho** - "_dios parezco una zorra, pero es que me gusta tanto que.."___**yo no te pido que tengamos una relación, pero tampoco quisiera que esta sea la primera y la ultima vez de esto me entiendes?** .- - mientras acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke por encima del saco.

**-Entiendo que tu no quieres una relación... Ino... yo no soy bueno expresando lo que siento, y si me propones lo de no ser pareja es por mi... por que sabes que no soy capaz de comprometer mis sentimientos pero escuchame, a mi en estos momentos no me interese ninguna chica...y para tu lamentar yo no dejare que ninguno te interese a ti, desde hoy tu y yo tenemos una relación, y al único **– Sasuke hizo que Ino lo mirara directo a los.** - que puedes besar es a mi. **- Ino solo afirmo con la cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba pasando se encontró con Sasuke tan solo el día anterior y hoy se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca hubiera hecho en secundaria - _" de haber sabido que con mis besos lo hubiera tenido amarradito hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho T_T"_. - Pensaba Ino para si mientras le sonreía. - Sasuke la tomo de la mano

**-Compartiremos el taxi vamos tu también debes estar tarde...**

En el taxi Ino se recostó en el brazo de Sasuke, mientras el apoyaba el brazo libre en la ventana es que de verdad Ino no podia creer lo que estaba pasando tenia que ser un sueño.

**-Sasuke...**

**-mmm?**

**-esto es real?**

**-si... -** Sasuke le respondió de una manera tan seca... hace un momento había sido tan tierno y ahora

_-" No es de extrañarse hoy fueron bastantes sentimientos"- _Pensaba Ino

**-Disculpen que me meta pero no parecen muy felices.** - - dijo el taxista mientras acomodaba el retrovisor para ver mejor las piernas de Ino

**-Lo disculpo pero en otra guárdese los comentarios.** - Respondió un Sasuke que se saco la chaqueta y cubrió las piernas de Ino el taxista guardo silencio entendiendo muy bien la indirecta, dejaron primero a Ino, y luego antes de irse Sasuke le dejo un obsequio en el rostro al taxista

EN EL HOSPITAL HORAS DESPUES

Una visita no muy agradable esperaba a Ino en su oficina.

**-Buenos días Ino.** - dijo la mujer dentro

**-Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle... **- Ino la miro con desgano era Temari de seguro la regañaría por haber llamado a Shikamaru. -** De una vez te digo que no tenia otra opción .-** - mientras se sentaba en su sillón, Temari estaba sentada frente a ella

**-Que no tenias otra opción ? de que me estas hablando?**

**-De que ayer ... - **Ino pudo ver la cara de confusión de Temari de seguro no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Shikamaru y era mejor dejarlo así. - **no paso absolutamente nada jeje perdona es que este nuevo cargo...**

**-Como sea.- **Temari frunció el seño, Ino algo le ocultaba y por lo nerviosa que se puso tenia que ver con Shikamaru. - **Solo vine a mostrarte esto.**

**-Haber...** - Ino tomo la hoja de papel. - **Estos son los exámenes que proporcionamos... **- Ino lo reviso embarazo positivo...fue lo ultimo que leyó

**-Vine a hacerme mis exámenes de rutina y pues me voy con una sorpresa... no te parece fabulosa!, y algo me dice que sera una niña. **- Ino se quedo en silencio ahora si había perdido a Shikamaru para siempre ella nunca seria una destruye hogares, pero dios por que se sentía tan mal, era tan egoísta acaso Sasuke y ella por fin tenían su oportunidad de estar juntos, y Shikamaru también seria feliz con Temari por que no podía ser feliz por el.

**-Felicidades!. -** - Ino fingiendo una felicidad de donde no había.** - Felicitame también a Shikamaru! y los gastos de tu embarazo corren por mi cuenta en el hospital.** -_ "dios por que estoy haciendo esto que rechace mi oferta y se vaya a otro hospital"_

**-Bueno aunque dinero no me falta, aceptare tu oferta ya que este es el mejor hospital de la ciudad.**

_-"por que nunca sale como yo quiero T_T"-_ **Entonces nos veremos el próximo mes en tus controles felicidades otra vez!**

**-Gracias.**_**-**__ " como si no supiera que te estas muriendo por dentro."_.- Temari se levanto y salio de la oficina de Ino.

**-Shikamaru por fin tendrá la familia feliz que siempre quiso, yo pude dártela también - ** Ino hizo un gesto solo se recostó sobre sus brazos con unas ganas increíbles de llorar – **Pero... lo que sentí al besar a Sasuke esta mañana fue muy diferente a lo que sentía al besar a Shikamaru tal vez...si soy egoísta...** - Levanto el rostro y vio la pila de papeles que tenia al lado. - T**engo mucho trabajo hoy, mejor me apresuro...debo ser feliz por Shikamaru feliz, debo felicitarlo personalmente, ahora yo tengo mi oportunidad con Sasuke también tengo que hablar de eso con Shika, si eso hare y si acabo rápido con el papeleo puedo recoger a Sasuke **– - dijo mientras se abrazaba sólita y ponía una cara de felicidad. -** Pero Sasuke es "especial" mejor lo llamo...pero no tengo su numero jeje mejor pregunto el numero de su compañía y luego pido que me pasen con el si eso haré :D -** Ino tomo el teléfono.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke.

**-buenos días señor Uchiha **– Le saludaron en coro todos los miembros de su compañia haciéndole un corredor por donde el iba hasta que subió al ascensor y otro corredor ahora solo de asistentes ya que el ultimo piso era solo de el y de ellos, al momento de ver la ultima reverencia que era de su secretaria. - **Quiero que averigües el numero de la directora del Hospital de Konoha mas explicitamente la Doctora Yamanaka Ino entendiste?**

**-Si señor enseguida le pasare el numero.**

**-Y quiero que me comuniques ahora mismo con Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Pero esta de luna de miel...**

**-Tiene teléfono móvil verdad?**

**-Si**

**-Pues llamale ahí es urgente lo que le tengo que decir**

**-Esta bien U.u **– dijo la secretaria mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y Sasuke a su oficina, cerro la puerta, se sentó en su gran sillón empresarial y sonó el teléfono

**-Uzumaki Naruto en la linea uno.- **

**-Hola Sasuke?**

**-Naruto **

**-Espero que sea muy importante nuestras confianzas creo que están muy elevadas como se te ocurre llamarme en la luna de miel!**

**-Vamos Baka conociéndote... te apuesto que estas molesto por que te acabo de despertar**

**-Yo...**

**-Lo sabia! JAJAJA bueno te llamo por que hoy me bese con Ino y la maldita es la mejor besando**

**-que! Ino ... Sasuke estoy casado! por que me recuerdas a Ino! solo me falta que me hables de Sakura**

**-ajj no se por que te gustaba era linda pero con lo que se refiere a cuerpo ... Ino la opacaba en todos los sentidos**

**-Si lo se, te acuerdas como las espiábamos mientras se duchaban?**

**-espiábamos ¬..¬ me huele a mucha gente**

**-si claro, como estaba yo solo tu eras el que quería comprobar que su trasero era real y no solo una buena ropa interior con aumento**

**-No recuerdo eso...**

**-Si claro recuerda lo que te conviene**

**-Naruto volviendo a lo importante...**

**-Te enamoraste de Ino**

**-Que! estas loco ! lo único que se hasta ahora es que es la mejor besando y... no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad **

**-La usaras y la botaras? me llamaste para eso para contarme de otra de tus proesas pensé que habías cambiado**

**-Yo nunca dije que la botaría... No se por que siento que Ino puede llenar el hueco que tengo **

**-Entonces te gusto demasiado?**

**-Creo que es eso, es que verías el cuerpo que se gasta ahora es mas "voluminosa" en sus atributos su cintura es tan ceñida besa tan bien ...**

**-es solo atracción física?**

**-Eso quiero descubrir**

**-Mantenme al tanto **

**-Así lo haré tratare de llamarte mas tarde para no despertarte**

**-jajaja te lo agradecería.**- Sasuke colgó el teléfono y este volvió a sonar

**-La Dra. Yamanaka Ino en la linea 4** -_ "linea cuatro pero si esa linea es para entrantes de gente común, por que la comunicaste por esa linea y como la localizo tan rápido?"_

**-Hola**

**-Sasuke?**

**-Si soy yo, pero si yo te llame...**

**-que? no ... yo fui la que te llamo**

_-"eso explica la linea -.- "_ **-.- le ahorraste el trabajo a mi secretaria **

**-que enserio?**

**-si**

**-pensabas llamarme?**

**-si, bueno no sabia como localizarte**

**-si yo tampoco lo bueno es que sabemos donde trabajamos no?**

**-creo que si**

**-No te veo muy emocionado**

**-no me estas viendo**

**-.- no te escucho! muy emocionado**

**-como sea tienes numero celular?**

**-si**

**-pues dámelo**

**-es XXXXX-XXXXXX**

**-bien el mio es YYYY-YYYYY y para llamar directamente a mi oficina marca el ZZ—ZZZZZ**

**-ya esta**

**-bueno ahora encontrarnos sera mas fácil**

**-si pero...**

**-pero que?**

**-es que tu sabes donde vivo y yo...**

**-Bueno te parece si nos vemos a la salida?**

**-Si!, digo si estaría bien**

**-bueno yo podría ir por ti a las ocho**

**-es un poco tarde no te parece**

**-ayer ¬.¬ era mas tarde**

**-jeje es que ayer hacia un super papeleo, mucho más grande que el de hoy por eso estaré en horario de oficina salire a las seis y si yo voy para alla?**

**-bueno, ven daré instrucciones de que te dejen entrar**

**-bien n.n**

**-escuchame mi oficina esta en el ultimo piso llegas y tomas el ascensor no hables con nadie!**

**-Y eso por que?**

**-tu solo haz lo que te digo**

**-U_U no entiendo por que pero esta bien, n.n nos vemos a las seis entonces te quiero adiós**

Ino colgó el teléfono y dejo a Sasuke sonriente. -_ "que cursi es"._- pensaba mientras seguía con la sonrisa boba haciendo sus tareas.

A las seis-

**-Quiero ver a Uchiha Sasuke por favor. -**

**-Lo siento señorita a esta hora el ya no recibe a nadie solo horario de oficina por favor**

**-mira muchacha soy la dueña de Leytong, Sasuke no sera muy feliz al saber que no me dejaste entrar!**

**-Señorita es que el señor Uchiha dejo encargado estrictamente que a partir de las seis ni una solo alma podía entrar a su oficina**

**-Pero yo no soy cualquiera!**

**-pero la regla se aplica a todas las personas**

**-Disculpe- ** Apareció una rubia detrás de Karim se notaba en la cara algo maravillada tal vez por lo inmensa que era la empresa

**-Si señorita se ha perdido? - **

_-"Esa voz no puede ser..."_- Pensaba Karin sin la intensión de voltearse para comprobar sus sospechas

**-No claro que no... buscaba a Sasuke**

**-Al señor Uchiha?**

**-si **

**-Identifíquese**

**-que?**

**-Su nombre**

**-Ino Yamanaka**

**-Ya veo... pase por favor. –**

Karin ya sabe, ahora su malévola mente esta trabajando, y por otro lado esta la "felicidad" de Temari es que a Ino la rodean muchos enemigos y los que todavía están por venir!

Jajaja

Bueno aquí el capi de la semana ahora si hasta dentro de siete días

Gracias por dejar su reviews me alientan a continuar

:D

Ya saben, sugerencias?, que les gustaría ver?, hay algo que no les guste? , todo todo será tomado en cuenta gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal aquí el tercer capi jeje y en el próximo capi entenderán en que se centrará el trama de este fic espero no decepcionar a nadie :D

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_-

**-Quiero ver a Uchiha Sasuke por favor. -**

**-Lo siento señorita a esta hora el ya no recibe a nadie solo horario de oficina por favor**

**-mira muchacha soy la dueña de Leytong, Sasuke no sera muy feliz al saber que no me dejaste entrar!**

**-Señorita es que el señor Uchiha dejo encargado estrictamente que a partir de las seis ni una solo alma podía entrar a su oficina**

**-Pero yo no soy cualquiera!**

**-pero la regla se aplica a todas las personas**

**-Disculpe- ** Apareció una rubia detrás de Karim se notaba en la cara algo maravillada tal vez por lo inmensa que era la empresa

**-Si señorita se ha perdido? - **

_-"Esa voz no puede ser..."_- Pensaba Karin sin la intensión de voltearse para comprobar sus sospechas

**-No claro que no... buscaba a Sasuke**

**-Al señor Uchiha?**

**-si **

**-Identifíquese**

**-que?**

**-Su nombre**

**-Ino Yamanaka**

**-Ya veo... pase por favor. -** Ino avanzo acompañando a la secretaria algo curiosa por que ella creía reconocer ese pelo pero Karin fue mas lista y se volteo de manera que Ino no pudo ver su rostro

_-"con que Ino y Sasuke creo que se te hizo realidad ja! Por como te comportaste es la primera vez que vienes eso quiere decir que si hay algo entre ti y Sasuke esta comenzando por lo tanto no vale la pena arruinarlo tan temprano... de todas las maneras la venganza sabe mejor fría -_

**-Señorita podría avisarle al señor que usted vino- **Dijo la secretaria sacando a Karin de sus pensamientos

**-no gracias déjelo así, estoy segura que seria un despido inmediato para usted por no dejarme pasar, no quiero causarle problemas. **- Diciendo esto Karin se fue

-Dentro de la oficina-

**-Buenas noches Sasuke!-** Ino corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda el estaba parado viendo por la ventana

**-Ino no seas tan ruidosa. **- - mientras se volteaba para sujetar las manos de Ino – **Tengo todavía algo de trabajo **

**-Ou ya veo es que como te vi mirando por la ventana**. - Ino entonces soltó la manos de Sasuke y se sentó en su asiento. - ** yo puedo ayudar?** - dijo mientras revisaba los papeles pero Sasuke se los quito.

**-Yo creo que no.** - mientras le quitaba las hojas. - **Y este es mi asiento **– girando el asiento agarrándolo para que Ino lo viera directamente a los ojos. **- Y no me gusta...** - Sasuke se vio sorprendido otra vez por lo besos de Ino, una vez el juego de lenguas comenzó, terminandolo también con besos suaves

**-Apurate si?.- **susurro

**-tu me distraes.- **contesto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ino

**-quieres que me vaya?**

**-no, pero te agradecería no mas "distracciones"**

**-esta bien, donde te espero.**

**-Donde quieras menos en MI sillón.- **Ino se paro del sillón, y se sentó en el escritorio

**-bueno entonces yo espero aquí**

_-maldita sea su falda es muy corta. _**tampoco puedes estar ahí, me sigues distrayendo- **Ino lo miro con cara de tristeza, cruzo los brazos, mientras protestaba entre dientes

**-entonces me quedare aquí- **dijo tomando asiento en otro sillón que se encontraba delante del escritorio de Sasuke.- ** este frió sillón, que esta muy lejos de ser digno de mi honorable presencia.**

**-No te enojes, así acabare más rápido.**

**-Claro, mientras yo esperare en silencio.**

**-Perfecto!**

_-"no se dio cuenta que era sarcasmo?! o este se esta haciendo como sea, soy tu novia, ahi pero que lindo suena la novia de Sasuke, la novia de Sasuke, la...".- _Ino se repetía lo ultimo una y otra vez balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Sasuke se volteaba a verla de vez en vez y solo le causaba algo de gracia.

**-Ya termine**

_-"la novia de Sasuke, la novia de Sasuke, la novia de Sasuke.."._

**-Ino, ya termine**

_-"y luego de ser su novia, podríamos hasta casarnos"_

**-Ino!- **

**-e? me hablabas?**

**-ves a alguien mas aquí?**

**-Auch, ya entendí.- **Sasuke apilo los papeles, y se fue en dirección de Ino, la ayudo a pararse

**-vamos**

**-si.- **abrazando el brazo de Sasuke, así salieron de la compañía ya vaciá, hasta el auto de Sasuke, lo había recuperado.- **es un auto muy lindo**

**-lindo.. bah...vale millones de dolares para que sea solo lindo**

_-"presumido"- pensó- _**lindo y caro**

_-"ignorante" – pensó el- _**como tu digas. - **le abrió la puerta, la rubia ingreso.

**-Esta muy lejos tu departamento.?**

**-Es algo mas cerca que el tuyo.- **Sasuke encendió su auto y lo puso en marcha

**-Ahhh- "**_mierda no se de que mas hablarle, creo que mi peor miedo se va a cumplir, lo de Sasuke solo es físico".- _Ino se atormentaba con sus pensamientos

_-"Por que me hace tan feliz, no lo entiendo, en la preparatoria, solo era una tonta mas, o no?"- _mientras Sasuke reflexionaba con los suyos. - **Ino**

**-si?**

**-te aburro verdad**

_-aburrirme no, solo no se de que hablar contigo.- penso- _**No, solo estamos algo silenciosos**

**-eso es bueno?**

**-no lo se, es que funciona diferente para cada pareja, dime con las novias que has tenido, eras silencioso?**

_-eres la primera novia que tengo. _**Era solo sexo**

**-entonces lo nuestro **_lo sabia solo es fisico_

**-contigo es diferente. - **Sasuke hizo señas al portero del edificio donde estaba su departamento, ya saben esos lugares caros.

**-Diferente?.**

**-si. - **apago el auto.- **no me preguntes, por que. - **salio del auto y se fue a abrirle la puerta a Ino.- **pero contigo es diferente.- **Le tendió la mano Ino la acepto con una sonrisa y lo abrazo ni bien estuvo a su nivel Sasuke prendió la alarma.

**-Para mi siempre fue diferente contigo sabias?**

**-enserio? **_Será que a ella le pasa lo mismo._

**-Yo siempre fui muy orgullosa, y aunque me considero una buena persona no era muy servicial que digamos, pero contigo era diferente si tu decías "tengo sed" yo iba y te traía algo para tomar te acuerdas? .- **Lo miro sonriendo Sasuke solo la seguía mirando con curiosidad. - **contigo no tenia nada de orgullo, aveces iba detrás de ti y escuchaba como decías que te desquiciaba con los abrazos, que fuera tan tonta para algunas clases y mi manía de gritarte.**

**-Yo lo siento...**

**-No te estoy reclamando, solo te digo que aunque sabia que no tenias la mejor imagen de mi yo nunca quise alejarme.**

**-Tanto te gustaba?. - **Ino movió la cabeza en negación se paro en frente de el y le dio un tierno piquito.

**-Yo creo Sasuke que yo estoy enamorada de ti.**

**-Pero nunca compartimos**

**-no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo, es simplemente que mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera única cuando tu estas cerca.**

**-Tu tampoco tuviste novios?**

**-yo si tuve novios Sasuke, la verdad es que en la universidad salieron pretendientes de donde no habían.**

**-No te enamoraste de alguno de ellos?**

**-yo creí...**

**-de quien?**

**-Shikamaru**

**-el que era tu mejor amigo junto con Akimichi ?**

**-si, el, nos teníamos que casar. - **Sasuke dejo de caminar, Ino se dio cuenta que dijo algo muy inapropiado.

**-Yo...**_seguramente pensara que sigo sintiendo algo por Shikamaru- _Penso Ino muy alarmando debía explicarse inmediatamente.

**-Ya llegamos este es mi departamento, pasa. - **Le abrió la puerta Ino vio el gran departamento, era muy elegante pero con colores muy fríos azul con negro

**-Es enorme!**

**-si, algo**

**-Algo Sasuke! aunque con otros colores se vería mejor no crees?**

**-A mi me gusta. - ** dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo.

**-Claro es que tu lo mandaste a decorar. - **Ino se fue a recostar en el sillón.

**-Ino... sigues viendo a Shikamaru?. - **Dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

**-La verdad es que si, pero ahora solo somos amigos, aveces viene a mi departamento.**

**-Ino, si te dejo decorar mi departamento a tu gusto, te vendrías a vivir conmigo?**

**-que!- **no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras Sasuke le acariciaba las manos

**-yo se que te debe parecer una locura, pero mira mi departamento es enorme puedes escoger la habitación que quieras como tuya, y a mi nadie me viene a visitar.**

**-Pero es que... - ** Ino se mantuvo en silencio – "_Sasuke no haces esto por que me quieres, lo haces para poder controlarme, y yo necesito hablar una ultima vez con Shikamaru." - _pensaba Ino mientras miraba atenta los ojos de Sasuke.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio Sasuke se canso de esperar, así que se fue al bar por un trago cambio su rostro a uno mas molesto.

**-lo sigues queriendo .-**mientras tomaba un sorbo.

**-No...**

**-entonces!**

**-Sasuke no te alteres**

**-es que tu, dices que estas enamorada de mi, demuéstramelo Ino. - **Sasuke se acerco mas a Ino la miro con autoridad, Ino se paro a su nivel.

**-Sasuke, tienes un concepto de amor muy torcido. - **Sasuke la miro con mas odio, estaba a punto de gritarle un par de cosas. Cuando sintió como Ino lo abrazaba.- **ya te había dicho contigo no tengo orgullo, yo te enseñare como se ama de verdad, lo haremos con tus reglas pero te prometo que yo lograre que me ames. **

**-Ino...**

Sasuke no podía creer se había olvidado lo condescendiente que era Ino, una relación con ella podría ser tan perfecta seria como el quería, aunque recordando sus años de preparatoria recordó como un par de veces Ino se había enfrentado a el, una de ellas para defender a Shikamaru, pero no ahora ese maldito no seria un obstáculo.

El timbre sonó.

**-No que no recibías visitas?**

**-No las recibo, de seguro es la mucama debe querer la ropa sucia.**

**-Puedo abrir yo?**

**-claro esta ya es tu casa. - **Todavía no había dado su si definitivo y Sasuke ya lo daba por hecho que más daba, tal vez la mucama le diría señora Uchiha o algo parecido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo.

**-Ino eres tú?**

**-Itachi?**

**-Si, pero mira la belleza que eres, ahora te dedicas al modelaje?- **Dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano y le hacia dar una vuelta. -

**-Claro que no, no seas ridículo**

**-ridículo? siempre fuiste una belleza, la única chica que se gano dos coronas, una vez conmigo y otra con mi hermanito, te hubieras ganado más si no hubieran inventado la regla de que solo las de último año podían ser reinas.**

**-La envidia que me tenían en esos tiempos las obligo, ven pasa**

**-que haces aquí?**

**-Desde hoy vivirá aquí. - **Dijo Sasuke desde el sillón, Itachi tomo un trago y acompaño a su hermano.

**-Ven Ino siéntate con nosotros y explicámelo mejor.- **Ino hizo caso omiso los hermanos estaban en el sillón más grande sentados uno al lado del otro mientras que ella se encontraba en frente de ellos en uno pequeño.

**-Tú hermano me invito a vivir aquí y acepte**

**-mmm... con eso comprendo todo- **Dijo Itachi en tono sarcástico, Ino se limitaba a dar explicaciones cuando Sasuke se le adelanto.

**-No veo por que debería darte detalles lo que haga con vida, a ti no te concierne**

**-Sasuke no le hables así a Itachi.**

**-No, Ino dejalo el siempre hace lo mismo, pero me alegra saber que al venir aquí ahora veré un ángel.**

**-Un ángel que vive conmigo!**

**-Tranquilizate hermanito, todos sabemos a quien quiere Ino, verdad preciosa?**

**-Si, Sasuke tranquilo, mejor iré por más licor para ustedes, con permiso. - **Los dos vieron como la rubia se levanto, Sasuke volteo a ver a Itachi quien parecía embobado por la imagen de Ino

**-Te lo advierto Itachi**

**-JAJAJA **

**-De que te ríes?**

**-Nada...pero solo para que te informes Ino siempre me pareció una cuñada perfecta, espero que no desperdicies una oportunidad como esta. - **Le dijo el muy sincero Itachi, el bar estaba cercano Ino ya había regresado

**-Que oportunidad?- **Pregunto mientras se limitaba a servir.

**-no nada Ino, no me sirvas yo ya me voy disfruten,-**Itachi se levanto del sillón, para dirigirse a la puerta Ino lo siguió.- ** de su vida juntos, haber si cambias los colores de este departamento. **

**-Ves! Sasuke no soy la única que lo opina.**

**-A mi me gusta. - **mientras dejaba vació su vaso, parándose para hacerle un gesto de despedida a su hermano

**-Adiós Itachi!**

**-cuídate Ino, cuídala Sasuke **

**-Me ocupare de eso. - **Los dos vieron como Itachi se iba – **Ino no quieres elegir tu cuarto?- **dijo poniéndose delante de ella, con su vaso de licor en la mano.

**-Yo ya lo elegí. - **Decía mientras jugaba con los dedos en su pecho

**-pero si no has visto ningún otro lugar que este. **

**-Si pero no es necesario, yo quiero tú habitación.**

**-Será muy divertido tenerte ahí**

**-Si estas pensado en sexo lamento desilusionarte, pero apenas tenemos un día de novios no soy una z-o-r-r-a.**

**-Lastima hubiera sido divertido. – **Le agarro de las manos y le dio un beso leve.

-**por cierto hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de vivir aquí.**

**-asi?**

**-Obvio tontito, mi departamento debo alquilarlo o venderlo, y mi ropa tengo mucha ropa.**

**-Mmmm… sabes que pobre no soy yo te podría comprar ropa nueva, y no tienes necesidad de alquilarlo si quieres yo te pago como si fuera el inquilino, así siempre tendrás algo tuyo.**

**-Necesito cambiarme, Sasuke de verdad déjame volver te prometo a partir de mañana viviremos juntos pero necesito volver a mi departamento y dejar todo listo **_"necesito de verdad hablar una última vez con Shikamaru"_

**-Todo listo?.**

**-Si hay cosas que necesito, por favor Sasuke.**

**-Esta bien pero olvidate de la tontería de vender tu departamento, trae todo lo que necesites para que te sientas más cómoda.**

**-Gracias. – **Diencido esto Ino le dio un breve beso. – **te llamó en cuanto llegué vale?.**

**-Que? Estas loca yo te llevo.**

**-No es necesario enserio me doy por servida si llamas un taxi, debe ser problemático. – **Ino se percato de cómo la cara de su novio cambio a una no muy feliz, talves la ultima palabra le recordó a ….- **sacar tú auto, además recuerda que mañana–**Se acerco a su rostro explícitamente a la oreja derecha y susurro. – **seré toda tuya- **Mordio el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke.

-**esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que está es la última vez que te dejo irte sola.**

**-Gracias, mi amor. – **Tomó su bolso y salió del departamento de Sasuke

-_"Pero tenia que llamar todavía al taxi".__** – **_en eso la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-**No te preocupes por el taxi yo agarro uno de la calle, te quiero!. – **Y otra vez el sonido de la puerta.

-_"Ino trama algo". – _Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. – _"lo pasare por alto….. "- _Otro sorbo. – _"solo esta vez". _Dejo la copa en la mesita del recibidor para luego dirigirse a su habitación definitivamente necesita mucho descanso el día de mañana con Ino ahí tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Muy bien el próximo capi habrá algo de Shikaino prometido! Y como les dije conoceremos la trama :D Sasuke no es el único que tiene admiradores diablos! Creo que ya lo dije todo jejeje bueno ya saben sugerencias? Quien falta? De quien quieren saber? Díganme! XD jajaja es muy fácil solo con un review y yo sabré lo que sus lindas mentesitas piensan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí yo con el capi de la semana :D espero que tenga suficiente shikaino ya que varias me lo pidieron y pues en este capi se marcara por fin Sasuke vs Shikamaru XD

Jejeje bueno espero no haber arruinado el capi lo siento pero no me aguantaba las ganas jeje y gracias por sus reviews! Ellos me ayudan a inspirarme ya que soy inconstante y pues un capi por semana pues me esta costando bueno no las distraigo mas disfruten de la lectura.

-**dialogos-**

**-**_"pensamientos"-_

Y no olviden actualizo una vez por semana!.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-_"Ino trama algo". – _Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. – _"lo pasare por alto….. "- _Otro sorbo. – _"solo esta vez". _Dejo la copa en la mesita del recibidor para luego dirigirse a su habitación definitivamente necesita mucho descanso el día de mañana con Ino ahí tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

-CON INO EN EL TAXI-

-**Contestame Shikamaru. – **Agarraba con fuerza su teléfono celular como si eso podría ayudarla a tener respuesta.

-**Ino?.**

**-Shika?**

**-Si, dime?.- **La voz de Shikamaru sonaba algo apagada, desganada tal vez seguía molesto con ella.

-**Sigues enojado conmigo verdad?**

**-Tú sabes que no podría.**

**-Entonces por que tienes ese tono?**

**-Es una larga historia…. – **Pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo.

-**Quiero verte.**

**-Estas bien?**

**-Bueno si, pero necesitamos hablar y mientras antes mejor puedes venir a mi departamento? Se que ya van a dar las once, por eso apúrate si?, sigues teniendo las llaves?-**Silencio

**-Entonces? – **Hubo más silencio desde el otro lado la línea y el taxista acababa de llegar a su destino, Ino le pago y salió del taxi. – **Shikamaru vendrás?**

**-Ino estoy en tu departamento.**

**-Que!. – **Ino azotó la puerta del taxi y corrió hacia su edificio, si Shikamaru estaba ahí debía ser muy urgente lo que pasaba. Por fin llego a su departamento, introdujo su llave como pudo y cuando por fin lo logro ingreso lo encontró ahí sentado en el sillón solitario del living, con esa pose tan típica de el, los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca mientras el, estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, Ino se acerco a el tambaleándose por el cansancio de la carrera, ya cuando estuvo frente a tomo sus brazos, los deshizo logrando hacer hacer contacto con sus manos para llevarlas hacia adelante logrando ahora que el lo mirara directo a los ojos, logrando eso se puso de cucliyas delante de el, para luego finalmente estar de rodillas, y sobando con sus fuertes manos su rostro. – **Sabes que siempre me tendrás para ti?. – **Ino comenzó.

-**Lo se problemática por eso estoy aquí. – **Separo sus manos de ese rostro perfecto para juntarlas y adquirir una posé más "reflexiva".

-**Que paso dime.**

**-Nunca cambiaras verdad? Sigues siendo la mujer más impaciente del mundo.**

**-Shikamaru! Estoy hablando enserio…..- **No pudó continuar

-**Temari y yo rompimos. – **Ino quedó en Shock la habitación se volvió enorme por lo menos para ellos dos.

-**Pero ella….**

**-Está embarazada, lo sabías no es cierto? .- **Ino solo asintió. – **Lo supuse cuando vi que Temari se realizaba sus controles en tu hospital, ella no me lo dijo yo encontré el bendito papel.**

**-Shikamaru perdóname si soy lenta pero no entiendo nada.**

**-Vi el tiempo que tenía el embarazo, tú lo sabes?. – **Ino trató de hacer memoria.

-**Tres semanas.**

**-Temari y yo no tenemos nada hace más de un mes, acaso no recuerdas que estuve de viaje?. – **Otro shock para Ino – _"maldita zorra". – _Pensó antes de lanzarse sobre Shikamaru para abrazarlo, disfruto tanto ese contacto y cuando se estaba separando no pudo evitar ver sus labios, esos labios que parecía ayer cuando su única dueña era ella, pero Shikamaru se le adelanto a los pensamientos y la beso, Ino no correspondió no porque no quisiera sino porque recordó a …. – **Es el maldito Uchiha verdad? – **Dijo todavía rozando sus labios, tentándola, poniendo a prueba su amor por este. – **No te olvides que soy un genio. – **Ahora sonrió, Ino estaba a punto de derretirse díganle sometida pero ella amaba esa sonrisa de superioridad, tanto la de Shikamaru como la de…- **Sasuke es un hombre, y tú la mujer más hermosa de Konoha, para mi siempre ha sido así, pero el imbécil, lo ha notado apenas, y sabe que dejarte ir no es posible. – **Ino se separo de el, incorporándose, Shikamaru también se paro del sillón para estar más cerca de Ino. – **Pero ahora Ino, con lo que ha pasado con Temari me he dado cuenta de algo, cometí el error más grande de mi vida al dejarte ir, yo debí, luchar para que ese maldito nombre se te borrará de la cabeza, pero ahora es un poco tarde?- **Shikamaru tomó el rostro de Ino, otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez sus labios se acercaban, otra vez Shikamaru se apodero de ellos, y otra vez Ino se quedaba tiesa. – **O talvez no?, después de todo que tú teniendo un compromiso me dejes acercarme es un gran avance, recuerdas que así comenzamos?, la primera vez que te besé estabas en una relación con Kiba, y también por respeto a el no me correspondiste.**

**-Esto es diferente. – **Por fin Ino hablo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-**Lucharé.- **Un paso adelante

**-Viviré con el.- **Otro atrás.

**-No me importa, te iré a buscar.- **Se acerco de nuevo

**-El se molestara mucho.- **Dando su último paso hacia atrás, la maldita pared no le dejaba avanzar más

**-Eso es lo que quiero.- **La acorraló con los brazos.

-**Pero yo no Shikamaru. – **Agachó la cabeza.

-**Lo amas?, ni siquiera lo conoces.**

**-Yo lo sé pero lo amo.**

**-Y a mí?. – **Se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

-**Creo, que también.- **Continuando con la cabeza gacha.

-**Si me apartó, ese sentimiento por el Uchiha ganará, no porque lo ames más. – **Apartó los brazos de la pared y se volteo dándole la espalda a Ino. – **Sino porque no tenía competencia, esto lo hago por los dos, para que en caso de que te llegaras a quedar con el Uchiha sepas que es por amor verdadero, por que el sentimiento que le tenias a él era superior al que me tenias a mí, pero si tu y yo lográramos amarnos tanto como antes, te demostraría que lo del Uchiha solo era una de tus fantasías de primer amor. – **Una vez más logro contacto con Ino la tomó del mentón y le dio un leve beso. – **Te amo mi problemática.- **Se alejo y se dirigió a la puerta. –**Ya nos veremos, yo te buscaré, y no te preocupes no te causare problemas con Uchiha, eso sería jugar sucio, mi amor por ti no necesita de esas estrategias. – **Y la puerta sonó dando ha entender que el ya se había ido. Ino no pudo más que acariciar sus labios y pensar que diablos había pasado.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke llegó temprano donde Ino, y la encontró haciendo sus maletas, eran dos grandes maletas.

-**segura que no quieres llevar nada más?**

**-si! No soy de las personas que se encariñan con lo material, para mí la compañía es más importante.**

**-Entonces por que era necesario volver.**

**-Mi ropa es parte de mi, no un accesorio tontito – **le sonrió y le paso las maletas para luego salir delante del departamento.

-_"en momentos como este es que recuerdo por que Ino me parecía rara"_

_-_**Apúrate! – **gritó la rubia ya afuera del departamento necesitaba que Sasuke salga para cerrarlo con llave. Salió mirando con odio a Ino que se creía para gritarle. – **no te enojes mi amor, pero si no te apuras llegaremos tarde. – **Le dio un tierno piquito y continúo su marcha siempre delante de Sasuke, en el ascensor se encontraron con un par de inquilinos, Ino los saludo educadamente y Sasuke no entendía por que con esa mujer era tan celoso.

-_"lo bueno es que ya no verá a ninguno de estos ineptos"_

_-_**Ahora sin usted, será como quitarle un gran trozo a este edificio el trozo mas bello debo agregar. – **Si solo con el saludo ya se había puesto de mal humor con ese comentario "inocente" Sasuke estaba que echaba humo y el maldito ascensor tardaba tanto en bajar.

-**Por favor Rioga no lo dices enserio. – **Y la falsa modestia de Ino no ayudaba mucho

**-Como que no Ino? Yo concuerdo con Rioga, pero por lo menos podremos ir al hospital para ser atendidos con sus capaces manos. – **Sasuke ahora tomaba notas mentales ir a visitar a Ino al hospital sin avisar.

-**Eso no podrá ser jeje, fui ascendida a directora así que me dedico ahora más al tema administrativo y ya basta chicos! Mi novio se enojara conmigo por su culpa!. **

**-Novio?. – **Muy bien esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso esos dos babean tanto por Ino que no notaron la presencia del Uchiha.

-**Uchiha Sasuke. – **trato de sonar lo más pedante posible, lo habían puesto de malas y quería que se enteren, les miro fríamente como si eso fuera suficiente para saludarlos, como era de esperarse la reacción normal de cualquier hombre común, se intimidaron, el ascensor se abrió y la "feliz" pareja fue la primera en salir, Ino se despidió y Sasuke siguió caminando sin inmutarse.

-**Fuiste muy grosero. – **Sasuke deposito las maletas en el auto y luego le abrió la puerta a Ino.

**-Ellos fueron groseros conmigo.-**Se sentó en el volante y empezaron el camino al departamento de Sasuke

**-Por que? Por que no te vieron ¿?**

**-Te parece poco.?**

**-Me parece normal siempre pasa.**

**-Como esta eso que siempre pasa? . – **Nota mental para Sasuke comprar a Ino ropa de monja, podría inventar que era la nueva moda en….digamos Israel.

-**Ay Sasuke, por si no lo recuerdas en la prepa yo era muy popular, lo mismo se repitió en la universidad y a donde voy, los sacrificios por ser tan hermosa.**

**-Sacrificios? .- **Listo tal vez si convencía a Ino de cambiar de religión, si bien recordaba las mujeres mormonas no deben enseñar su cuerpo.

-**JAjaja, estoy jugando tontito, respira. – **llegaron al edificio, ahí el portero se estaba acercando para abrir la puerta de Ino pero, Sasuke antes que siquiera pudiera bajar de la verada. Lo llamó.

-**Saque las maletas y llévelas a mi departamento.**

**-Que no entraremos?**

**-Es tarde "querida", y no me gustan tus juegos. – **El portero asintió saco las maletas y ahora estaban de camino a sus respectivos trabajos.

-**Estas enojado?**

**-hm..**

**-tambien tengo otros juegos sabes?. – **llegaron al hospital se acerco al rostro de Sasuke tomandolo de la nuca, y le dio un apasionado beso. – **Podría enseñártelos esta noche quieres?. – **Se bajo del auto y corrió al interior.

-**Podrían interesarme. – **Sonrió, si los problemas entre Ino y el se arreglarían así de fácil, esta relación se ve bien para un futuro.

-10 de la mañana HOLPITAL DE KONOHA-

-**Directora, tiene visita dice que es urgente. –**

**-Hazla pasar. – **Ni siquiera miro a su asistente, los papeles que revisaba necesitaban toda la atención, sintió la presencia entrar, sentarse delante de ella y…

-**Buenos días problemática.-**No pudo evitar sentir estremecer, inmediatamente sin dejar de sostenerlos bajo los papeles necesitaba mirar al Nara cara a cara.

**-Shikamaru! Que haces aquí?**

**-Te recuerdo que la mitad de los artefactos que utilizas aquí son diseñados por el Ingeniero Electrónico Nara.**

**-Y ya te agradecí ahorraste a esta institución mucho dinero, pero no entiendo el motivo de tu visita.**

**-Ayer cuando me fui, necesitaba una excusa para verte y la encontré.**

**-Que venir a hablar de tus maravillosos artefactos?**

**-No, he averiguado como alargar su tiempo de vida, solo necesito una revisión minuciosa de cada uno digamos unos tres meses, si ese tiempo me será suficiente.**

**-Que quieres decir?**

**-Que durante tres meses mi bella problemática yo estaré tiempo completo en este hospital revisando cada uno de los aparatos.**

**-Shikamaru Nara… eres…imposible!. – **Lanzo los papales que tenía en las manos haciendo un estruendo.

-**Yo se que te divierto, no me engañas.**

**-Haz lo que quieras!**

**-Eso haré tu tranquila.**

**-Shikamaru me dará un dolor de cabeza y será todo por tu culpa!**

**-Yo sabía como quitártelos lo recuerdas?- **Oh no quería matar a ese humano definitivamente, poner esos recuerdos en su cabeza! Eso era jugar sucio, pero dos podían jugar este juego.

**-Antes que continúes, quiero decirte algo.**

**-Qué es?**

**-Desde hoy vivo con Sasuke**

**-Ja! No me sorprende el maldito es un controlador**

**-Y tu no?, hace nos segundos….**

**-Lo mío es diferente**

**-Como en que podría ser diferente?**

**-Yo soy bueno, el es malo**

**-Guau que sorprendente, jajaja**

**-Por lo menos te hago reír**

**-El también lo hace Shikamaru.**

**-El te susurra al oído que te ama?- **Otro golpe bajo de parte del Nara, pero ahora tendría que tomar sus precauciones las notas mentales siempre ayudan

-_ "nunca le digas a tu novio que es lo que más te gusta de el"_**-eso no te incumbe.**

**-Yo me esforzare al máximo Ino, mi ventaja es que se a que me enfrento. Él ni se lo ve venir.**

**-te equivocas él sabe de lo nuestro, y no quiere que estés cerca mío, y eso me lleva a otra problemática, como diablos le digo que trabajaras aquí.**

**-fácil no se lo digas.**

**-Y luego se entera él solo, no eso, es peor, mejor le aviso.**

**-Bueno yo te quería ahorrar un pleito.**

**-Siempre pensado en mi no?**

**-Obviamente**

**-Eres tan poco egoísta.**

**-Para que lo niego si es cierto,**

**-jajaja con esta actitud tan confiada, no pareces mi Shikamaru.-**Shikamaru cambio de repente su semblante a uno más angustiado, tal vez lo había ofendido por eso último, solo tal vez, se ofendió tanto que no noto que ella había dicho MI Shikamaru..

**-Como era tu Shikamaru?.- **O tal vez solo tal vez estaba sobre estimando al genio

**-Mi Shikamaru era noble, y siempre, siempre estaba para todos, y él era el ultimo**

**-Para ganar esto necesito ponerme a mi primero.**

**-Es un juego?**

**-Tu sabes que no**

**-Eso parece**

**-Yo me muero por ti, y tu aparentas morir por el, pero el Uchiha, del Uchiha no sabemos nada. – **Se levanto del sillón- **empezaré mañana disfruta este será tu ultimo día libre de mi.- **El holgazan número uno de Konoha le hizo una reverencia y salió de su oficina. Shikamaru tan persistente, nunca lo había visto así, tanto la quería, entonces porque diablos termino con ella!, Ino estaba por maldecir por enésima vez después que terminaron al Nara pero su teléfono sonó.

-**Hola?**

**-Ino**

**-Dime tienes algo en contra de los teléfonos móviles?**

**-No**

**-entonces.**

**-no se me gusta mas así, además mi secretaria me pregunto si quería llamarte.**

**-Que lindo, tu secretaria ya sabe mi nombre.**

**-Jajaja de hecho no, ella te dice DIRECTORA**

**-Dile que me llamó INO, un hermoso y fácil nombre.**

**-jajaja se lo diré.**

**-Ya no estas molesto conmigo?.**

**-Tu dijiste que "jugaríamos" esta noche.**

**-Jajajajaja**

**-de que te ries?**

**-es que yo te dije que "jugaríamos" en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.**

**-…..**

**-Sasuke sigues ahí?**

**-….**

**-Sasuke estas siendo infantil.**

**-…..**

**-En la preparatoria nunca me imaginaria al gran Sasuke Uchiha con esta actitud tan infantil.**

**-Di lo que quieras.**

**-Ja! Hablaste!**

**-…**

**-Sasuke, te gané**

**-…**

**-Sasuke si no me dices algo, llamaré al más sexi enfermero del hospital para que sea mi asistente.**

**-El solo hecho que sea enfermero, le quita lo sexi.**

**-Ja! Volviste a hablar.**

**-…**

**-Y otra vez silencio, pero nos estamos divirtiendo no?**

**-…..**

**-Lo tomaré como un si, y aprovechando tu buen humor, quiero que seas el primero en enterarte, yo creo que no tenemos por que guardarnos secretos.**

**-…...**

**-Shikamaru trabajara durante 3 meses en el hospital.**

**-Pero qué diablos?!.**

**-Escucha la decisión no es mía, es cierto que tengo gran influencia pero no la suficiente, hay mas autoridades en el hospital.**

**-Excusas, tú quieres ver al maldito.**

**-Sasuke!, no es cierto, tu sabes, por eso te lo digo.**

**-…**

**-Ahora si estas molesto?**

**-…**

**-Tengo un sexi camisón podría usarlo esta noche.**

**-….**

**-Podría usarlo sin ropa interior.**

**-Hoy vendrás o yo iré?.**

**-Jajaja**

**-Sigo de mal humor Ino.**

**-Lo se, lo se, pero**

**-Pero que?**

**-TE AMO ORGULLOSO SASUKE UCHIHA! .- **grito a todo pulmón dejando al susodicho casi sordo.

-**Yo iré por ti, saldré temprano.**

**-Yo te digo te amo y tu nada por lo menos dime que me quieres**

**-Ino..**

**-Se me olvidaba mencionarte también tengo un pijama súper calientito y cómodo.**

**-Te quiero, manipuladora DIRECTORA**

**-bueno me conformo.**

**-nos vemos a la salida?**

**-Si mi amor.**

**-Cursi**

**-mi amor mi amor mi amor mi amor. – **Colgó el teléfono, y dejó a un Sasuke otra vez sonriendo como idiota.

-UNIVERSIDAD DE KONOHA-

**-Decana Haruno hay una mujer que quiere verla.**

**-Estaba por ir donde los nuevos, dile que entre.- **Sakura volteo para ponerse la bata.

**-Buenos días Sakura, me recuerdas?. – **Sakura se volteo claro que recordaba esa odiosa voz.

-**Karin, a que debo tu sorpresiva visita?- **Ya con la bata puesta se sento.

**-quiero que nos aliemos. – **Dijo mientras tomaba asiento, y cruzaba las piernas

-**Aliarnos no te entiendo?, acaso tu empresa se dedica a la educación o medicina?**

**-Claro que no tonta.**

**-Discúlpame seré todo menos tonta, o es que alguna vez viste una decana tan joven?**

**-Discúlpame tú a mí, es raro tratar de aliarse con una enemiga.**

**-pues si es raro, hasta tenerte aquí.**

**-dime Sakura que sabes de Sasuke?**

**-Probablemente es dueño de la compañía de su familia.**

**-Probablemente…..Sakura estas con alguien?**

**-Eso no es de tu incunvencia.**

**-Yo lo vi sabes? Esta igual de guapo, no, miento, esta más guapo, y sabes que mas? Esta soltero.**

**-Si no te vio en la preparatoria, no creo que te vea ahora.**

**-Y a ti si?**

**-Estamos igual no?, yo era su mejor amiga dentro de la preparatoria y tu eras su mejor amiga, en el barrio.**

**-Exacto, las dos logramos ser sus amigas, pero tu amiga.**

**-Ino?**

**-si ella nisiquiera se esforzó por acercarse a el.**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver ninguna de las tres, esta con el.**

**-En eso te equivocas. **

**-Que?**

**-Que tu mejor amiga Ino, no te dijo que tiene una relación con el?.**

**-Mientes.**

**-Es la verdad, Ino no se lo merece, tu hacias sus tareas, te peliaste con Naruto por su culpa, rechazaste el amor verdadero de Naruto, Lee y Sai. Encambio Ino, estuve averiguando, Ino nunca rechazo una propuesta, fue amada por muchos hombres, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru. Nosotras Sakura nos reservamos para Sasuke dejamos de vivir por esperarlo, ella no!**

**-Que quieres?**

**-Que me ayudes.**

Osi Sasuke vs Shikamaru quien quiere que gané?, y si Temari fue infiel a Shikamaru pero piénsenlo estar con un hombre que no te ama no tiene la culpa de todo jejeje, y pues la típica rivalidad Ino vs Sakura no puede faltar.

Ya saben quejas?, sugerencias? Aquí abajito.

Bueno agradezco a las que tienen cuenta por PM y a las demás por aquí aunque hay algunas cosas que no entiendo por que un dia me salieron todas Guest, Guest 2 y luego ahora tienen nicks diferentes por que pasa eso? XD

**lcab**hola! Espero que el shikaino te haya gustado! Se que fue poco pero no subestimemos a Shikamaru ;) el se esforzara, y con tus porras a esa pareja podríamos darles ventajas XD jajaja.

**Miko **por cosas del estudio U_U no puedo adelantar mas las contis lo siento! Pero espero disfrutes este capi y que pues no pierdas de pista mi fic :D y claro el triangulo siempre debe mantenerse equilátero bueno eso tratare XD

**Guest **como dije nose si es tu Nick o si fanfiction te lo pone cuando no pones Nick jeje me avisas? Me alegra mucho que te guste y ya sabes si hay algo que pueda mejorar no dudes en decírmelo!

**YAMANAKA **Tendras que lanzarle todas tus porras al shikaino XD para que gane y mi bella cabecita decida que ino se ve mejor por Shikamaru jeje la verdad estoy cincuenta cincuenta pero tendre un capi dedicado al shikaino y luego otro al sasuino :D pero será mas adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Disculpen lo cortito que es esta vez el capi es que… XD me quede sin avanzes esto lo escribi en la semana pero prometo reconpensarlos! Como? El próximo capi será Shikaino o Sasuino puramente centradito en la pareja que ustedes me ayuden a elegir con sus reviews :D

**-dialogos**

-_"pensamientos"_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo era Sasuke.

-**tu Oficina es algo pequeña.- **Ingreso a la oficina de Ino cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se puso a analizar minuciosamente cada objeto y revisar si tenía polvo.

-**Que no sea tan grande como la tuya no la hace pequeña. Ven. – **Lo tomo de las dos manos y le hizo caminar hacia la ventana. – **Descubrí algo esta mañana. Ves?. – **Dijo señalando justo al frente. – **Es tu oficina, soy tan distraída que ayer no me di cuenta que mi ventana esta justo al frente de la tuya, no te parece romántico?.**

**-Ino….solo se nota apenas que es esa ventana.**

**-Sasuke!, podríamos hacernos señales con espejos!.**

**-Claro con lo que me gusta hacer esas cosas. – **Ino simplemente desistió lo soltó y se fue a sentar nuevamente a su escritorio.- **algún día cuando este de humor podría intentarlo. – **esa mujer lo había encantado ni el reconocía esas palabras como suyas.

**-Gracias Sasuke. – **Le dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. – **Bueno ya termine vámonos?- **Se levanto y tomó su abrigo para luego correr al brazo de Sasuke. – **No tiene nada de malo que salgamos como pareja verdad?.**

**-No. – **Apretó inconscientemente el brazo de Ino y empezó a caminar a la salida, todos en el hospital se quedaron viendo a Ino, y a su apuesto novio, las mujeres ya le tenían envidia por su belleza, su gran inteligencia y el gran cargo que ocupaba ahora se le sumaba el dios que la llevaba del brazo, y los hombres pues digamos que muchos se hacían la estúpida pregunta "que tiene el que yo no tenga?"

Despues de levantar todas esas envidias, se dirigieron al auto de Sasuke.

-**Sasuke quiero comprar el juego.**

**-Pensé que lo decías por burlarte de mi**

**-vamos Sasuke los juegos de mesa son muy divertidos **

**-Pero podríamos hacer cosas más divertidas.**

**-ahí! Esa tienda. – **Sasuke fue ignorado olímpicamente en sus insinuaciones el no jugaría, le enseñaría a Ino que en su casa se hacia lo que el quería, o si solo lo que el quería.

-DOS HORAS DESPUES-

**-Estas haciendo trampa!. –**

**-Sasuke es un juego de dados como podría hacer trampa. – **Sasuke miro minuciosamente los dos dados es que peor suerte no podía tener Ino para contarlo compro exclusivamente un juego de dados eran cinco en total, jugarían a par e impar, a Sasuke le pareció muy simple pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue que cada vez que te toque par te quitas algo de ropa, y cada vez que te toque impar pues el otro se saca algo el otro jugador, si la idea era muy tentadora, pero la maldita suerte no estaba de su lado. Ino apenas se había sacado los zapatos y el saco. Y el, el desafortunado Uchiha estaba en sus calzoncillos largos a rayas y sus calcetines.

-**Dos turnos mas y pierdes.- **

-**JA! Es un juego aburrido. – **Le tocaba tirar a Ino.

-**Ahí vamos mi amor si no tienes nada que ocultar todo esta tan bien formado. – **Ino se acercaba a Sasuke, empezó a delinear cada uno de los bien formados músculos de él, solo sentía electricidad en todo su cuerpo, más en esa zona sensible pero disfrutaba las caricias que Ino le proporcionaba, y estaba apunto de aprovecharse de la situación, cuando….

-**Lo siento es mi teléfono. – **Ino se separo rápidamente de el y corrió en dirección a su bolso, miró el identificador de llamadas. – **Que raro es la frente.**

**-Sakura?**

**-Así es, se supone que casi acaba el semestre en la universidad, por eso no la llamé anda muy ocupada.- **Miró otra vez su celular, con algo de miedo Sakura tendría que haber sido la primera persona en enterarse de su relación por dios era su mejor amiga, y ella se escondía en la patética excusa de que no quería molestarla.- **Hola?**

**-Cerda! Donde estas vine a tu departamento, y no estas!**

**-**_Ahora que le digo, Sakura ahora vivo con Sasuke lo recuerdas? El chico por el que casi acaba nuestra amistad. _**Si es que tuve mucho trabajo en la oficina.**

**-Entonces sigues en el hospital? – **Sasuke se divertía viendo a Ino tan nerviosa, era divertido hacer cabrear a Sakura, en la secundaria disfrutaba ver como le pegaba a Naruto.

-**Por que no la invitas a venir?. – **A Ino se le helo todo el cuerpo que diablos estaba pensando Sasuke invitar a Sakura?.

-**Ino cerda escuche otra voz quien es? **_Cha! Maldita sea es la voz de Sasuke, Karin tenia razón esta nunca te la perdonaré Ino._

_-_**Vamos hazlo de que tienes miedo?. – **Sasuke alzo sus ropas y se dirigía a su habitación. –

-**Me he traslado apenas hoy, por que ….. no vienes?. – **Maldita sea definitivamente hoy se acabaría su amistad con Sakura, esa amistad que había cuidado tantos años, por la misma que había aceptado salir con otros chicos, la amistad por la cual había llegado a amar a otro hombre que no era Sasuke.

-**Enserio?, y donde es para que vaya.- **Ino no tuvo otra que darle la dirección, y Sakura hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no matarla.

-CON SAKURA-

-_Maldita cerda que acaso no significo nada para ti verme llorar tanto por Sasuke. – _presiono el boton para bajar a la planta baja, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ahí estaba una rubia con cara de pocos amigos. – **Temari pero que haces aquí?. – **Sakura salió del ascensor para poder conversar con mas calma.

-**Vine a matar a la zorra que tienes como amiga.-**

**-Ino? Pero por que? .-**Muy bien que diablos estaba haciendo Ino para ganarse tantas enemigas primero Karin y Temari?.

-**La muy maldita, me quito a Shikamaru!**

**-Shikamaru? Pero que yo sabia ellos habían terminado.**

**-Pues no estás enterada de las ultimas, Shikamaru me dejo, me dejo asi sin siquiera hablar de lo sucedido, simplemente una maldita nota que decía "No vale la pena, no nos engañemos mas."**

-**Pero eso que tiene que ver con Ino**

**-Por quien mas lo haría Shikamaru nunca Sakura me negó que la amaba, estábamos bajo mi promesa que yo lograría que el se enamorara de mi, mierda estoy embarazada!.**

**-Embaraza?, Ino nunca destruiría un hogar. **_Además tiene a Sasuke ahora no se qué diablos hago defendiéndote cerda, podría dejar que Temari te matará, o que Sasuke escuchara lo que tiene que decir Temari. –_**Ino se cambio de departamento, ahora mismo voy para allá estoy segura que si tu le hablas de cómo te sientes ella dejara en paz a Shikamaru. – **_Cha! Eres un genio Sakura_

_-_**Sakura tanta confias en ella?**

**-Claro que si, además estoy yo para ayudarte que te entienda.- **_y para rematar quedo como la mejor amiga de todos, Sakura me sorprendes. – _**Entonces vamos?**

**-Claro. – **Sin mas las dos chicas salieron del edificio Sakura estaba tan aislada por su efusiva felicidad que no noto cuando se choco. –

**-lo siento no miraba por donde iba.- **El hombre se calló. – **Temari que diablos haces aquí?.**

**-Vine a hablar con tu zorra.- **Era Shikamaru que hacia el por ahí! Arruinaría todo. – **Me dejaste por ella verdad? Niégalo Shikamaru!- **Temari empezó a hacer escándalo en media calle, empezó a dar golpes al pecho del more y Shikamaru la agarro de las muñecas.

-**Vi el tiempo de tu embarazo. – **Click, Temari entendió de inmediato, consiguió que Shikamaru la soltara y con la cabeza abajo. – **Sakura, lo siento pero tendras que ir sola donde Ino. – **Y otro click en la cabeza de Sakura.

_**-**__Entonces perdiste a Shikamaru solo por tu culpa que tonta.- _La miró alejarse.

-**Entonces vas donde Ino?**

**-Asi es me dio su nueva dirección, creo que se mudo al ascender con eso de que tiene mejor sueldo, vamos juntos? –**_Si llegó con Shikamaru eso podría molestar tanto o más que si llevara a Temari._

**-Entonces ibas a llevar a Temari donde Ino?.**

**-Temari me contó otra versión**

**-Y tu le creiste?**

**-A que quieres llegar?**

**-A que tal vez sepas más de lo que dices, pero también me conviene conocer donde vive Ino.**

**-Eres igual que yo, Shikamaru Nara. – **Shikamaru hizo parar un taxi y sin decir nada se limito a abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

-DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE-

-**Ino! El timbre!. – **Gritó el Uchiha desde su cuarto.

-**Estoy ordenando mis cosas por que no vas tu!. – **Gritó desde el baño.

-**No se, tal vez por que estoy casi desnudo!**

**-jejeje, esta bien yo voy, talvez es la frente. – **Ino dejo su pequeña maleta en el baño, y fue a abrir la puerta.

-**Ino!. – **La abrazaron con fuerza, logrando levantarla del suelo.

-**No puedo respirar…. – **Entonces pudo al fin tocar el suelo otra vez y estirar un poco los brazos.

-**Que haces aquí?**

**-Como que hago aquí?! Este es el departamento de mi mejor amigo, que haces tu aquí?. – **Naruto no pudo evitar darle unas miradas acusatorias a Ino.

-**Yo, yo vivo aquí!, por cierto te casaste no?. – **Ahora los papeles se habían invertido Ino empezó a mirarlo a el de manera acusatoria.- **Espero que respetes a mi amiga, ella siempre te quizo.**

**-Si lo sé.**

**-Por cierto donde esta?**

**-En casa, recién llegamos de la luna de miel y estaba cansada. - **_Ademas se supone que vine para tener una conversación de hombres con el baka. – _**Y tu Ino no piensas en casarte, por que bueno los hombres no tenemos apuro pero ustedes tienen un reloj que hace tic tac tic. – **Ino le dio uno de sus mejores golpes logrando que Naruto, tirándolo en una de las paredes del departamento.

-**Otra vez dijiste algo inapropiado verdad baka?. – **Sasuke salió de su habitación y lo encontró al lado derecho de la puerta, su mejor amigo estampado en la pared.

**-Sasuke!. – **Naruto se abrazo de sus piernas con lagrimas en sus ojos se incorporo y le susurro. – **Deberias controlar mejor a Ino.**

**-Te escuche!. – **Naruto se escondió ahora detrás de Sasuke.- **Pero para que intento razonar contigo Uzumaki, mejor iré a la cocina a preparar algo, los dejó. – **Sasuke le hizo una seña a Naruto para que tomara asiento en los sillones.

-**Fue rápido no?, cuanto pasó dos días?**

**-La necesito cerca.**

**-Cuan cerca la has tenido? – **Sasuke se sonrojo, diablos se suponía que el era Sasuke Uchiha al que las mujeres se le entregaban el primer día de conocerlo. **– Serviré unas bebidas. **

**-Lo sabia todavía no lo hicieron!. – **Sasuke estaba ahora en el bar, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. – **Deja yo voy.**

**-hola. – **Fue lo único que dijo Sakura al ver al rubio, es raro como las mejores amistades se debelitan, como por el hecho de estudiar y dedicar su vida a cosas diferentes te alejas de esas personas que en algún momento de tu vida fueron tan especiales, eso le había pasado con Naruto el eligio una carrera política, no se volvieron a ver después de la preparatoria, y ahora tenia un rostro mas maduro, un cuerpo de hombre, y la misma tonta sonrisa.

-**Sakura pasa . – **Por muy maduro que sea ahora, por muy casado que este, Sakura siempre seria para el su primer amor, Shikamaru vio las reacciones de esos dos, y pensó si talvez Naruto se hubiera esforzado mas por conquistar a Sakura hubieran acabado juntos y el no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo que a Naruto el no perdería ante el Uchiha.

-**Y yo?. – **Naruto entonces se percato de la presencia de Shikamaru.

-**Claro tu también Shikamaru. – **Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo seguía perdido en los ojos jade de Sakura, en la sonrisa coqueta que le daba, en el cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenia, **-pero que diablos Shikamaru!- **Muy tarde asocio todo, Sasuke y Shikamaru ya se miraban con odio dentro del departamento.

-**Sasuke quien era?. – **Ino salió de la cocina con su delantal, Vio las miradas de odio de Sasuke y Shikamaru, la mirada de desesperación de Naruto, vio como Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego a ella talvez con mas odio que los dos primeros, o si esa noche seria interesante.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Hola de nuevo! XD jajaja agradecerles de todo corazón por sus bellos reviews ellos me quitan la flojera y puedo continuar dando mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir este fic :D

Espero y les haya gustado el capi jeje, se que la mayoría es fanatica del naruhina pero….. yo medio que le perdi el gusto cuando Kishimoto empezó a hacer que Sakura se enamore de Naruto jejeje, Kishimoto tiene la culpa de que cambie mis gustos de hecho su mania por poner a mi hermoso holgazan con la bruja de la arena . hizo que mi corazoncito que era Shikaino puro se volviera Sasuino con algo de Gaaino XD jajaja por eso se me hace tan difícil alguno de ellos sin Ino triste, triste, jeje y valga la redundancia díganme a quien haremos feliz el próximo capi a Sasuke o a Shika!.

**lcab **a que adivino a quien quieres hacer feliz ¡! Jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo enserio, leer tus review con tanto entusiamo imprecnado en ellos me hace tan feliz, espero te agrade el capi que dices hacemos que estos dos galanes peleen por ino? XD

**sasuino**me encanto que citaras ese punto! Jeje XD en verdad yo también me rei al imaginármelo pero… nose se me hace muy normal que alguien tan serio como Sasuke piense ideas raras por celoso, ya sabes lo que no expresan sus sentimientos, los sienten mas! Bueno eso dicen jeje espero te guste este capi XD y por ti seguire matando de celos a Sasuke jeje gracias otra vez!.

**Guest**tu tranquila que los publicare jeje cada semanita :D y seguirán seguiras hasta que Ino se decida por alguien! :D


End file.
